


Lucky Number 7

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 29Adam gives his girlfriend, Amelia, multiple orgasms





	Lucky Number 7

As much as Adam complained about technology and how he could never understand it, he was surprisingly using his girlfriend, Amelia’s, old Kindle quite a bit lately. He could usually be found lounging on the couch, reading something on it while she worked on her artwork at her desk, fully engrossed in whatever he was reading.

She snuck up from behind him and hugged him around his neck from behind, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Whatcha reading there, baby love?” she asked.

He shrugged his wide shoulders, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Nothing, just this article I found.”

“What’s it about?”

“How to give a woman multiple orgasms,” he casually said.

Amelia raised her eyebrows in interest. “How to give a woman multiple orgasms?”

Adam nodded his eyes not leaving the screen.

She smiled and kissed his cheek again; she ran her hands down his chest to his pecs. “Anything interesting?”

He looked over at her with a smile. “A few things.”

“Care to share?” Amelia asked as she traced an invisible line on his chest.

“Maybe,” he replied. “Or I could even show you.”

She grinned. “You most defiantly could.”

Adam smiled wider and stood up. He picked Amelia up and carried her to the sleeping alcove, gently tossing her onto the full bed. She giggled as she landed on the bed. He smiled as he crawled over her, planting a deep kiss on her lips. She threaded her hands in his black shoulder-length hair, melting into his kiss.

He reached under her camisole and palmed her small boob. The nipples perked up at his touch. Adam lifted her top up and swirled his tongue over her bud. She happily sighed as he sucked and lightly bit on her nipple.

He slowly pulled away and kissed a trail down her chest and stomach to the hem of her boy shorts. He slowly tugged her panties off her hips, tossing them to the floor. He licked his lips at the glorious sight before him. He ran his tongue up Amelia’s folds, the tip of his tongue flicking over her clit.

“Oh,” she moaned as Adam sucked and nibbled on her tiny nub. “Oh yeah, right there, baby, right there.”

He unabashedly devoured her essence, delving into every single nook and cranny. Amelia gripped his hair, holding his face firmly on her honeypot. Adam rubbed his pointer finger up her slit, slowly pushing a finger inside her; he twisted his finger and pumped it and out of her cave, the pad of his finger rubbing her g-spot.

She soon started to squirm as she felt her orgasm gradually start to build. She gripped Adam’s hair tightly, keeping his face solidly on her crotch. She threw her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came hard; she jerked her hips upwards into his lips.

Once she was finished, Adam pulled her up to her knees, kneeling behind her. He gave himself a few quick pumps and placed his erection at her soaked entrance. He gently nudged his hard-on inside her, sighing in bliss as Amelia’s canal enveloped his shaft.

He began to thrust his length into her. He bit his bottom lip as the tip of his member rubbed the wall of her cervix. He reached down and fondled her nub.

She let out a moan and grabbed the sheets, her knuckles turning white. She gasped as her second orgasm started to build.

“Oh, I’m cuming,” Amelia panted. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I… I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

She buried her face in the pillow to muffle her moans as she came again, her toes curling and her legs quivering.

They changed positions so that they were lying on the bed, Amelia’s back to Adam’s chest. He resumed rocking his hips into hers, his penis sliding in and out of her wet vagina. He reached around and fingered her clit; the tiny bud quickly doubled in size.

Amelia moaned as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. She clutched the pillow under her head securely.

“Oh fuck!” she moaned. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fu… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She screamed as another climax hit her hard. Her eyes rolled into her head as she shuddered.

Amelia lifted herself up on shaky hands as Adam rolled onto his back. She straddled his hips and guided his organ into her. She a moment to steady herself, her loving boyfriend rubbing her legs in reassurance with his thumbs.

“You alright?” he asked.

She nodded and slowly rocked her hips. She leaned slightly forward and rested her hands on his abs. She nibbled on her lower lip she rode him, her mind fuzzy from the euphoria.

Before she knew it, she came again just as hard as the other times. She shivered as she came.

They shifted themselves so that Amelia was lying on her back and Adam on between her legs. He rested his hands on either side of her head and continued to pump his shaft into her cave, panting hard.

She reached up and hugged him closely. She buried her face in his shoulder as her sixth orgasm of the day hit her. She a half moan half sob as her petite frame shook once again.

They rolled over so that they were on their sides, Adam never breaking his pace. He was amazed he’d lasted as long as he did, thinking for sure he’d come by now.

Amelia just whimpered, her nails digging into his back. She pulled her left leg up, resting it on his right leg. She soon came yet again, screaming loudly as she convulsed hard, her pussy lips squeezing his cock tightly.

Just as Adam was getting ready to move, she stopped him.

“No more,” she managed to say as she started to cry. “Please, I… I can’t take it anymore.”

He nodded and slowly, carefully pulled out of her. He rapidly jacked off, his sperm shooting out of his cock. Once he was done, he hugged Amelia close, letting her cry. He rubbed her back.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he bemoaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s ok,” she murmured as she wiped the tears away. “I’m fine.”

“You swear? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Amelia shook her head, kissing him lightly on the lips. “You didn’t. I… I’m just not used to cuming that much.”

Adam looked at her with worry.

Amelia smiled at him, reaching up to mover a stray piece of his hair out of his face. “I’m ok. I promise.”

She snuggled against his chest. He relaxed and hugged her close. They were both exhausted but definitely was going to have to try that again.


End file.
